


your love's not around

by marcel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, DICK TOUCHIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Chanyeol is supposed to return from filming Roommates, Baekhyun stays up waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love's not around

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://baekyeolprompts.tumblr.com/post/82890795269/prompt-82) on baekyeolprompts, or, How I Spent Easter Sunday 2014
> 
> (originally posted 4/20/14)

For the third time in as many minutes, Kyungsoo clamps his hand around Baekhyun’s ankle to stop his foot from tapping. “I swear to every god,” he says without looking away from the TV, “I _will_ kick you off this couch if you can’t sit still.”  
  
“This is the stillest I’ve ever been,” Baekhyun whines, shaking his hand off and curling his knees up to his chest. “Your peripheral vision is too developed. You’re supposed to have a blind spot.”  
  
“I’ll give _you_ a blind spot,” Kyungsoo threatens, eyes still on the screen.  
  
“We can watch something different, if you’re bored,” Joonmyun suggests from the other end of the couch, but Baekhyun shakes his head. Sehun and Jongin look pretty invested in the lives of the giraffes on screen, and he isn’t so cruel as to take that away from them.  
  
“He’s not bored,” Kyungsoo sighs, batting Baekhyun’s foot away when it hovers near his face. “He just wants Chanyeol to get back so they can disrupt the noise level of regular conversation together.”  
  
“So what if I do,” Baekhyun cries. Sehun turns up the volume.  
  
If Baekhyun is being honest, he knows Kyungsoo is right - Chanyeol has been on the _Roommates_ set for five whole days, and Baekhyun is more than ready for him to come back.  
  
It’s been an unusually quiet few days, to say the least. Baekhyun has been able to spend quality time with the other members, which he’s happy for, but the cloud of Chanyeol-isn’t-here has been hanging lower and lower on him as days passed. It’s been okay, but there are certain things he just can’t do with any of the other members - like pranking the maknaes, for example, because Chanyeol is the only one capable of distracting Joonmyun for long enough - and their shared bedroom has been weird to sleep in without the sound of Chanyeol’s breathing. It’s also missing the open invitation to slide under Chanyeol’s warm blankets and curl up against his chest, but that’s entirely different.  
  
As much as the other members have been happy for the peace and quiet, Baekhyun knows they miss him too. The dorm doesn’t feel right without him. His very presence, his too-wide grins and too-loud laughter, even things as small as the way he looks both ways down the hallway before kissing Baekhyun in the kitchen on mornings when they’re the first ones awake - it’s all missing, and Baekhyun can’t fill the gap by himself.  
  
Tonight, though, the filming for _Roommates_ finishes, and Chanyeol will return to the dorm. Baekhyun had spent the majority of the day willing time to pass more quickly, until they had gotten back to the dorm after dance practice and Joonmyun had called them all together to watch a movie with dinner. The movie is long over now, the dinner dishes washed and drying in the kitchen, but the five of them are still gathered on the living room couches. Baekhyun isn’t sure if the others are as anxious for Chanyeol’s return as he is or if they’re just too lazy to move anywhere else.  
  
Baekhyun tries not to watch the clock, but he knows it’s getting late when the other members start to yawn, and eventually Joonmyun shoos the younger three off to bed. He comes back to turn out all the lights, but flicks the living room lamp on for Baekhyun and gives him a kind smile.  
  
“Chanyeol has a key, you know,” he says softly.  
  
Baekhyun just shrugs. “I’m not that tired yet,” he sighs, and represses the immediate desire to yawn.  
  
Joonmyun rolls his eyes fondly, but pats his shoulder and moves to leave. “Don’t stay up too late,” he calls before disappearing into his and Sehun’s room. The door shuts with a soft click, and Baekhyun lets out a long breath.  
  
Chanyeol couldn’t tell them what time he’d be back, having had to hand over his cellphone when filming started, but Baekhyun is determined to be the first one he sees when he walks through the door. It’s been too long since he’s seen Chanyeol’s stupid grin in person, and there’s no way he’s waiting until the next morning for that.  
  
He’s not really sure how long he’s been curled up on the couch, but his jeans are starting to feel stiff and uncomfortable on his legs, so he gets up and slinks down the dark hallway to his and Chanyeol’s room. He changes quickly into pajamas, a thin sleep shirt and boxers, and is about to go back out when he pauses, looking across the room at Chanyeol’s closet. Chanyeol had packed a suitcase to bring to the set, but most of his clothes were still hung up or in half-folded piles on the floor. After a moment of hesitation, Baekhyun crosses the room and digs through the mess of shirts and pants until he finds one of Chanyeol’s hoodies, soft and grey and at least a size too big. The dorm can get pretty chilly at night, after all, and Baekhyun can’t afford to catch a cold - so he slips it on over his sleep shirt and rolls up the sleeves until he can see his hands again. He pads back to the living room feeling a little like he’s wearing a blanket, and settles back on the couch to wait.  
  
He’s not sure how much time passes between when he sits down and when he makes the conscious decision to rest his eyes, but it happens, and before he knows it he’s blinking himself awake at the sound of a door closing. The dorm is still quiet though, and the lamp is still on - maybe he dreamt up the noise--  
  
“Baekhyun,” someone calls softly, and Baekhyun jerks upright, blinking a few more times before focusing on the face in front of him.  
  
“Why are you sleeping out here?” Chanyeol asks. He looks tired, but his lopsided grin is as bright as ever.  
  
“I wasn’t sleeping,” Baekhyun says immediately, rubbing his eyes. He feels the cushions dip as Chanyeol sits next to him.  
  
“You should be,” he says, curling his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “It’s pretty late. Did the others all go to bed?”  
  
Baekhyun nods, leaning into him. “A while ago. I wasn’t tired, though, so I stayed out here instead. I wasn’t sure when you’d get in.”  
  
“Aw, Baek,” Chanyeol coos, pressing closer. “Were you waiting up for me?”  
  
Baekhyun jabs him in the ribs with his elbow and stands up. “I was, but I’m done now. I’m going to bed.”  
  
Chanyeol wheezes a little, but gets up to follow him to their room. He lingers a step or so behind, but even when the door is closed and the lights are out, Baekhyun can see him smiling in the dark.  
  
“So?” Baekhyun starts, walking over to his bed and turning the sheets back. “How was filming?”  
  
“It was alright,” Chanyeol hums. He steps up behind Baekhyun and wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling the side of his head. “I missed you.”  
  
Baekhyun snorts but leans his head back against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “It was really boring without you here,” he sighs dramatically. “I had to prank Joonmyun-hyung all by myself.”  
  
“How awful,” Chanyeol says, mimicking his tone. He spins Baekhyun around so they’re facing each other, smiling fondly as the other boy rubs his eyes again. “Are you tired now?”  
  
“Only because you took so long to get home,” Baekhyun grumbles, but he leans against Chanyeol’s chest and lets him rub his back in soothing circles. He feels ready to fall asleep just standing there, his eyelids drooping, when Chanyeol’s hands suddenly pause.  
  
“What are you wearing?” Chanyeol asks, tugging on Baekhyun’s hood. “Isn’t this mine?”  
  
“Maybe,” Baekhyun mumbles, hiding his face in Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol snickers and gently pushes him away, walking him backwards until Baekhyun’s knees hit the edge of his bed.  
  
“Sit,” he says, voice low and rough. It’s not quite a command, but Baekhyun follows it anyway, feeling a blush creep up his neck when Chanyeol kneels down on the carpet in front of him.  
  
“What are you doing?” he whispers, fingers curling in the bedsheets as Chanyeol pushes his legs apart.  
  
Chanyeol grins at him before leaning up to press their lips together, kissing him slow and warm, and Baekhyun lets himself relax into it. He slides one hand into Chanyeol’s hair, tugging lightly as their mouths move together, and groans quietly when Chanyeol’s teeth graze his bottom lip - although he breaks off with a gasp when Chanyeol palms him through his boxers.  
  
“A-ah, what--”  
  
Chanyeol hushes him, pressing harder, and Baekhyun’s hips jerk up against his hand. “I was thinking of you all the time,” he murmurs, leaving light kisses along Baekhyun’s jaw. “I couldn’t wait to come home and have you to myself again.”  
  
Baekhyun tries to interject with something about the four other boys sharing their living space, currently asleep a couple rooms over, but he loses his breath when Chanyeol rubs over his cock agonizingly slow. He jerks up again, mouth falling open as he arches against Chanyeol’s hand.  
  
“I want to show you how much I missed you.” Chanyeol slides his hand up to the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxers and pauses, leaning back to look in his eyes. “Can I?”  
  
Baekhyun can’t nod fast enough, lifting his hips so Chanyeol can tug the material down and off his legs. Chanyeol’s hand immediately goes to his cock, curling his fingers around the base and making Baekhyun’s breath hitch when he starts to stroke.  
  
Baekhyun starts to pull the hoodie off as well, but Chanyeol stops him. “No, keep it on.”  
  
“Why?” he huffs, dropping his hands to grip the bedsheets again. “It’s just gonna get in the way--”  
  
“I like when you wear my clothes,” Chanyeol says, voice low again, and runs his free hand up Baekhyun’s thigh. “It’s hot.”  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but he can feel the blush on his face getting darker. “Whatever, just--” He shifts his hips again, trying to make Chanyeol move his hand faster, but Chanyeol only hums and ducks his head down, licking a slow stripe up the side of Baekhyun’s dick. His warm breath on the sensitive skin makes Baekhyun shiver, choking out a moan before Chanyeol moves back and looks up at him.  
  
“You have to be quiet,” he tells him, and Baekhyun has barely nodded when Chanyeol ducks back down and takes his cock into his mouth.  
  
He curls his tongue around the head and hollows his cheeks, sucking hard enough that Baekhyun has to press his fingers over his mouth to muffle the noise he makes. Chanyeol has a firm grip on his knees, keeping his legs spread apart and making him unable to do much other than roll his hips up a little. It’s hard to look away from where Chanyeol’s lips are stretched around his cock and taking him just a bit deeper, and Baekhyun already feels close to the edge. He moves the hand that isn’t holding back his loud gasps and threads his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, losing his grip when Chanyeol swallows around his dick.  
  
By the time Chanyeol moves off and replaces his mouth with his hand again, Baekhyun’s chest is heaving, his sweaty bangs a mess and his fingers still pressed to his mouth. Chanyeol strokes harder, watching Baekhyun shudder all over and jerk up against his hand again.  
  
“You’re amazing,” he murmurs, reaching up to tug Baekhyun’s fingers away from his mouth so his hitching breaths are unrestrained. “So good, Baek, I can’t believe--”  
  
“Please, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasps, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and arching into his hand. “I’m so-- please--”  
  
Chanyeol kisses him open-mouthed and Baekhyun presses back messily, breathing too hard to keep their lips connected. He digs his fingers into Chanyeol’s shoulders as he speeds up his strokes, curling his toes into the carpet, and when Chanyeol rubs roughly over the head of his cock Baekhyun comes hard, spilling into Chanyeol’s hand with a muffled gasp.  
  
He slumps forward, leaning on Chanyeol until his limbs stop feeling like jelly, then unwinds his arms from around Chanyeol’s shoulders and lies back, leaning on his elbows as he tries to catch his breath. Chanyeol follows him onto the bed, hovering over him with his hand pressed to the bulge in his jeans.  
  
Baekhyun stares up at him, still mostly breathless. “If you want help with that, you’re gonna have to give me a minute.”  
  
“I’m good,” Chanyeol says, unzipping his jeans. He bites his lip as he jacks himself off, and Baekhyun watches his face for a moment before leaning up to lick his way into his mouth. The angle makes his already-exhausted muscles burn a little, but it’s worth it for the way he gets to taste every noise Chanyeol makes as he gets closer to the edge. He can feel Chanyeol tensing up above him and lets him pull away, watching him shiver before he groans and comes into his hand.  
  
Some of his release drips onto Baekhyun’s hoodie, and while Baekhyun makes a face, Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind. “It’s mine anyway,” he reasons, and wipes his hand on the material as well.  
  
“You’ll do the laundry, then,” Baekhyun says, sitting up and pulling the garment off over his head. Chanyeol just shrugs, climbing off the bed to kick his jeans off and retrieve Baekhyun’s boxers from where he had tossed them earlier.  
  
They agree to sleep in Chanyeol’s bed since the sheets are decidedly cleaner, and Baekhyun settles in easily with his arm slung over Chanyeol’s waist. It’s not until he closes his eyes that Chanyeol reaches out to touch him, softly swiping his thumb across Baekhyun’s swollen bottom lip.  
  
“I really did miss you,” he whispers. “I didn’t say that just to, you know--”  
  
Baekhyun cracks his eyes open and taps his fingers over Chanyeol’s mouth, cutting him off. “I know you didn’t,” he says, feeling it more than anything when Chanyeol breaks into a grin. Chanyeol takes his hand gently, pressing light kisses to each of his fingers before cradling it against his chest and closing his eyes.  
  
“I missed you too,” Baekhyun says eventually, quieter than before, but shuts his eyes before he sees Chanyeol smile.


End file.
